


Never Too Young

by BoydTheReaver



Series: The Heroine of Cheve [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, F/M, FML, Femdom, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hands-free ejaculation, Hoshido | Birthright Route, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Shota, Strap-Ons, Technically beastiality because Kana is a kitsune, WHAT HAVE I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONE, Wall Sex, Whipping, but eh, hello darkness my old friend, im going to hell for this fucking shit, ive come to talk with you again, srsly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Orochi wants to fuck a cute little boy’s brains out, and Kana wants tobethat cute little boy. The only complicated aspect to their relationship is preventing Brynn and Kaden from finding out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to get the obvious out of the way: I love Kana-bean with all my heart and love him so much my fucking heart aches
> 
> But so help me, no bby of mine doesn’t like cock, whether it’s real meat or from a plastic strap-on
> 
> Anyway, here’s what our Hoshidan Heroine Brynn looks like:
> 
> Appearance of Brynn:  
> Link: https://serenesforest.net/app/kamui/  
> Build: Female 2  
> Face: 1  
> Hair: 1  
> Hair Color: 24  
> Hair Clip: 5  
> Facial Feature: 7  
> Voice: Stephanie Lemlin
> 
> Enjoy this smutty shitshow now, mmkay?

Kana supposes he’ll never get used the anxiety of quietly leaving his bunk and sneaking out onto Castle Kasugayama’s roads. He knew far, _far_ too well of what would happen if his Mama and Papa found out he was doing this: best case scenario, he would be grounded for a _month_ , and that’s only if he gets off lucky.

But the rewards outweighed the risks for the auburn-haired little boy. And it wasn’t like he was careless; he spent a good chunk of his time carefully watching Brynn and Kaden’s Private Quarters until the lights flickered out, and his sense as a Kitsune helped a lot. Now that his caretakers were fast asleep, he began moving towards his destination: Orochi’s room.

Now one could ask exactly _why_ Kana was heading to Orochi’s room in the first place. To an innocent pair of eyes, it could be as if Kana was going to the fortune teller for advice. The reality was far, _far_ lewder and socially-inappropriate than once would consider initially, and that was an understatement.

Clad in his signature red-and-white Nine-Tails outfit and bandana like his father, Kana carefully maneuvered through the hallways, eventually finding himself at the Onmyoji’s doorstep. With a shaky hand, he gently knocked on the door, his cheeks lit up in mild embarrassment.

“U-Um, Orochi? C-Can I come in?”

The young foxboy fidgeted nervously for a moment, until he heard an eerily-arousing laugh from the other side of the door. His premature bulge hardened a bit underneath his pants and his white tail began twitching slightly, both only making him blush an even deeper shade of red.

“Oh, is that you Kana-kins?” Orochi giggled in a teasing tone. “If you’re ready to begin for the night, just come right on in! I’ve been expecting you, you know…”

One admittedly sexy laugh later, the door creaked wide open. With his cheeks ablaze and an uncomfortable, tiny bulge in his pants, Kana nervously walked in, rubbing his tiny thighs together in the process.

* * *

 

Kana was _extremely_ embarrassed to admit, but he was always enticed by the feeling of pain and leather. He knew his Mama would _kill_ him if she found out that he was doing this with Orochi, but the feeling of nylon rope stretching and rubbing against your skin while silenced with a red, rubber ballgag with a black, leather harness was incomparable. The only thing that beat _that_ was the pain and pleasure that usually followed.

If one hadn’t figured out at this point, Kana and Orochi had an _extremely_ lewd sex life. How Kana became so enticed with bondage might as well be a mystery for the ages; it would probably be from the numerous X-rated novels Kana bought behind Brynn’s back. As time went on, and 10-year old Kana went through the first stages of puberty, the idea of being dominated by a beautiful woman became more and more tempting.

Thankfully, Orochi had the exact same interests Kana had: only instead of longing to be a submissive little boy dominated by a beautiful young woman, Orochi wanted to _be_ the beautiful young woman dominating the submissive little boy. What would soon (and rather inexplicably enough) follow would be a mutually beneficial relationship between the royal Diviner and the hybrid Nine-Tails. The only catch was trying to prevent Kana’s parents from finding out, yet truthfully, that was the only complicated aspect to their relationship.

Now how he _got_ here was another story. Then again, he can’t really think straight in his current position.

Kana was completely stripped naked from head to toe: his hands were tied to the wall while his legs and ankles were spread apart with a metallic spreader bar, hoisting his bottom and fluffy, white tail upwards. To add to the young foxboy’s predicament, his mouth was silenced with a ballgag harness with black leather straps and a red wiffle ball, and as if to accentuate Orochi’s ownership of the young boy, a black leather collar was locked onto his neck.

But really, he can’t feel all of that now. The only thing he _can_ feel is the burning, almost _stinging_ feeling of his hard, tiny cock drooping between his legs. The immature, three-inch pud dangled hopelessly, and despite Kana’s attempts to stroke it with his thighs, it proved fruitless, only further adding to his sexual frustration.

The very _feeling_ of Kana’s penis pulsating with arousal was almost enough to drive the little boy mad. Whimpering aloud and crying a bit, Kana tried struggling against his position, which availed to little more than wiggling his small ass around. He was very, _very_ desperate for _any_ form of foreign probation, and he couldn’t stand not being touched a _moment_ longer.

After what seemed like an eternity in waiting, Kana heard high heels clack on the floor, the sound growing louder with each step. Unable to keep his sexual frustration down any longer, Kana let loose a loud, almost-girlish whimper, his tiny penis throbbing as she struggled against the bonds.

Finally, the door opened.

“Oh… how’s my adorable, little slave doing? Ahahaha!”

Orochi’s signature laugh only further hardened Kana, possibly even more so now that he has a good look at what Orochi was wearing – or the _lack_ , thereof.

The mischievous diviner was clothed in nothing but a black, breastless corset with garter straps going down to her stockings, alongside black, silky elbow gloves of the same material. Orochi’s exposed chest bounced with every step in her high heels, and her genital was in full view for all to see. Her very _appearance_ was enough to have a shudder of arousal trail up and down Kana’s spine, and here he was, completely and totally helpless before his Mistress.

Orochi’s gloved finger found her way onto her lips, her arms crossed under her breasts. Giggling to herself upon seeing Kana’s arousal, she licked her lips and began slowly sauntering into the hybrid Nine-Tails’ direction.

“You’ve been good while your Mistress was away, slave?” Orochi spoke in a hushed tone, clearly taking in even the smallest of Kana’s straining against the bonds. “I hope you have; I don’t want to have to leave you like this for an _hour_ , do I…?”

Kana loudly whimpered into the gag, his struggle against the restraints amounting to little more than his ass wiggling around. He could feel waterworks build up in his eyes, not out of fear, but genuine suffering from his pent-up arousal. The only one who could feasibly release the hot feeling from his penis was the woman who was very-much intending to draw him out for a long as possible.

After a terse silence, Orochi’s right hand met Kana’s left asscheek. Almost instinctively, Kana yelped and wrangled at his wall-bound restraints, his tail twitching as he sobbed softly. Immediately following her momentum, the dominant Onmyoji’s hands grappled Kana’s cheeks, her lower body leaning over Kana’s still-upright behind.

“Now… I wonder where I should start…” Orochi pondered, clearly taking in Kana’s tears of arousal. “Maybe I could start by milking that cute, little cock of yours, hmmm…?”

Indeed, immature and small as it may be, Kana’s penis was hard and throbbing, already having pre-come dripping out slightly. Kana’s cheeks were flushed with arousal, his tears barely constrained to his eyelids and drool dribbling out of the wiffle ball. This was the overall physique of a young boy _begging_ to be fucked, and as it stood, Orochi would very much grant her slave such leisure.

“Awwww, and _look_ at it! It’s already swollen!” Orochi laughed aloud as she finally let go of Kana’s cheeks and lowered herself down to the hybrid Nine-Tails’ throbbing member. Pre-come was indeed dripping from the tip, and all that from one slap to the behind? Kana-kins was really a slut at heart, or so Orochi thought to herself.

Putting aside her inner monologue, Orochi’s hand cupped around Kana’s tiny balls, and she squeezed gently. Orochi’s velvety touch was already enough to drive shivers up the little boy’s spine, but having his precious jewels squeezed made him loudly whimper, his voice going up a few octaves. His whimpers quickly became replaced with moans of almost-girlish pleasure as the Onmyoji began fonding with the testicles, squeezing and pulling a little with each motion of her thumbs.

Kana’s breathing quickened as Orochi fondled his ballsack harder and harder. Each squeeze and slight pull was enough to make the little boy moan loudly, so one can only imagine his shock when he began feeling Orochi’s hot breath on his foreskin. The very _feeling_ was enough to make the young foxboy whimper loudly.

“Mmmmm… just _look_ at that nice, juicy cock…” Orochi breathily whispered, licking her lips all the while. “Not the size I was hoping for, but… heehee. It’ll do…”

With her left hand leaving Kana’s balls, the thumb and index finger curled around the hybrid Nine-Tails’ length, enjoying the terse, muffled whining from the little boy. After what seemed like an eternity, Orochi’s tongue began rolling up the length all the way unto the top, with an almost torturously slow pace to accompany it.

Kana’s whimpers and moans evolved into full-blown cries and shouts, his lower body twitching instinctively at the sudden invasion. Hormones and testosterone raised up the almost-girlish little boy’s body up and down, his breath quickening as the tongue made its home on his penis. Twitching, convulsing, and filled to the brim with aroused tears, Kana’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let loose a loud moan of mind-blown arousal.

Suddenly, he feels something build up in his length as Orochi’s tongue continues to tease his cock. His breath quickened, his hormones go into an overdrive whose feeling is inexplicable and incomparable. He feels ready to release all his hormones and feelings in a matter of moments, and…!

…nothing. Almost as if the Onmyoji sensed Kana’s incoming orgasm, everything left the little boy as if it was never there. Almost driven mad by Orochi’s hands and tongue leaving his penis, Kana sobbed loudly, his voice cracking a little as tears rolled down his tiny cheeks.

“Oh, come now Kana.” Orochi gave another swat to the little boy’s behind, eliciting another cry from him. “Who said I was going to let you come _that_ easily…? Heehee…”

“N-Nhhhgh…!” Kana wailed loudly, the stinging sensation from his penis growing worse and worse. He wrangled at the bonds haplessly, as if trying to get _somebody_ to arouse him some more. He almost didn’t see the Onmyoji leave his sight, and when she came back, she came with something that made the little boy’s eyes go wide.

It was a leather riding crop. And it was in Orochi’s hands.

“In fact…” The purple-haired mistress giggled deviously, flicking the tip of the crop slightly. “I think I may have to punish you for think that.”

Kana shuddered instinctively upon seeing the riding crop, the shivers of anticipation growing worse as soon as he heard Orochi’s high heels move elsewhere. It’s not at all as if he didn’t like the feeling of the riding crop; in fact, it was one of the most pleasurable things the little boy could feel whenever doing a session with her. It’s probably how he always felt anxious about the inevitable sting that usually followed, but he had to remind himself that that’s what constantly brings him back to Orochi’s room every night.

At least that’s what he was _trying_ to reason with, being horny and aroused enough to cloud his mind and all.

Suddenly, Kana felt a sting of pain lace across his behind, triggering a cry from the prepubescent foxboy. Orochi’s riding crop hit its mark, and surely enough, the dominant older woman continued her pace across Kana’s bottom, backside, and everywhere in between.

Every slap of the leather triggered a familiar sting of pain that ran up and down Kana’s spine. His breath quickened and tears again formed in the corner of his eyes, the semi-rapid pace of welts eliciting a short scream, one after another. But as the pain continued to make its home on Kana’s naked flesh, arousal and hormones built up within the little boy, and before long, he made soft, mewling whimpers of pleasure, already feeling the throbbing sensation of his penis build up more and more.

Amused with Kana’s desperation, Orochi wryly chuckled to herself. “You must really like it when I punish you, don’t you? Well no worries, there’s definitely more to come…”

As the Onmyoji’s riding crop continued lacing across Kana’s nubile body, so did Kana’s arousal and hormonal lust began taking control of his senses. His nipples became rock hard, his tiny cock throbbing and already dripping filth from the tip. And when the riding crop finally made its home on Kana’s genital – the very place the little boy was denied treatment from for so long – his eyes shot wide and he released a short scream, mixed with pain and pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, Orochi’s riding crop finally left the little boy. Taking a few steps back, she got to see the result of her work: a completely and totally wasted little Nine-Tails boy.

Kana’s eyes were rolled up to his head as drool continued to pulsate out of his curled, gagged lips. Sweat and tears drenched his face, and his tiny cock was red and throbbing wildly from all the punishment it received all night long, already dripping unspeakable liquids from the tip. Welts of red made home everywhere, from his thighs, to his small, abused ass, to his backside, to even his chest and wildly-twitching tail: there was no place Orochi’s riding crop hasn’t reached so far, obviously barring Kana’s face.

Orochi giggled sultrily at seeing her work. There was something special about totally controlling somebody as young and pure as Kana. Seeing the little boy so completely dominated filled her with an arousal she hasn’t felt in a long time, and it showed: her entrance was dripping slightly with fluids, the desire to probe herself becoming stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

But the fortune teller had to remind herself to save her arousal for the finale; the moment the previous thirty-to-forty minutes has led up to. Orochi waltzed over to a nearby chest by the wall which Kana was bound by, and opened in up to acquire something she wished to use all night long. Almost as if prideful for her possession of such an item, she giggled loudly and showed the two items in front of her Nine-Tails slave’s face.

“Remember this, Kana?”

The little foxboy’s eyes widen upon seeing the two items Orochi held in her hands: a six-inch rubber strap-on with fake testicles and a nub meant to pleasure the female, and a jar of lubricant. Kana shuddered to himself upon realizing just what both items were meant for, but he knew that what would follow would be the best sensation of the night.

“Oh, I am _definitely_ going to have fun with this…” Orochi giggled softly, already securing the fake, rubber shaft on her pelvis, shuddering a little in delighted pleasure upon feeling the nub enter her vagina. One vigorous application of lubricant later, Orochi positioned herself behind the little boy, one hand on his left asscheek with the other hand gripping onto his tail.

“Remember one thing, though...” Orochi huskily whispered, her mere voice sending shudders of arousal up and down the abused foxboy’s spine. “You’re _my_ plaything, and whenever I want, I can do this to you. It’d do you well to remember that, little boy...”

Without any further words, Orochi slid the six-inch, lubricated rubber shaft inside Kana.

Immediately upon feeling the foreign probation go past his anus and into his bowels, Kana’s breath quickened as he felt Orochi’s fake penis slide inside of him. Upon finally hitting his perineum, the little boy loudly moaned, completely took over by the feeling of his Mistress inside him.

Orochi was heavily enjoying it to, both on a physical and mental level: the nub went a little deeper inside her with each gentle push, triggering another soft moan from the older woman. Hearing Kana so aroused, so _abused_ and _broken_ was immensely satisfying to boot, the very knowledge that the little foxboy belonged to her serving as a triumph for Orochi.

“Does it feel good, little bitch?” Orochi breathed heavily, feeling estrogen and arousal overtake her. “Must be good to be treated like a girl, huh?”

As if complying to her increased arousal, Orochi’s shaft began picking up the pace within Kana. The little boy’s voice went up several octaves, evolving from soft moans to high-pitched, girlish screams as he felt Orochi’s strap-on slide deeper inside of him, the very feeling stifling his already hard cock and causing it to throb even more.

With both participants fully submitting to their carnal pleasures, Orochi and Kana felt their orgasm build up: Orochi’s vagina throbbed and dripped with fluids, while Kana’s tiny penis already began dripping filth from the tip. Lust and primal desires was all that was left of the two, and with a hasty and frenzied pace, Orochi made one final push into the little boy, eliciting a scream and white-hot ejaculation from him. Orochi was no different; the Onmyoji’s spasms reached a critical point as she moaned loudly, letting her clear fluids finally rush from her entrance.

Totally exhausted, and with a white pool of semen from where Kana’s cock stood, both carnal participants collapsed onto each other, totally exhausted from the intercourse.

With what little endurance she could muster, Orochi ripped off the ballgag harness that silence the little boy, gasping for as much breath as her. A few short moans escaped both participant’s mouths, still feeling the aftershock of their orgasm.

“M-Mistress Orochi…” The little boy croakily breathed, shuddering a little. “I-I’m…”

Orochi didn’t even give him the opportunity to breath, as the Onmyoji’s lips pressed against Kana’s.

The little foxboy’s eyes widen as he felt Orochi’s lips hungrily suck what little oxygen he had, her tongue aggressively dancing with his. Not one to complain nor one to take this moment for granted, Kana’s eyes closed as he felt his tongue wrestling with the Onmyoji’s. It wasn’t as if _he_ was complaining, though.

Finally parting their lips, both participants took in long breaths of air before looking at each other’s eyes longingly.

“Well?” Orochi chuckled deviously. “Did you enjoy all that?”

“Y-Yeah…” Kana blushed softly, giggling a little in the process. “Though, umm… can we stop for the day?”

A mischievous smirk appeared on the Onmyoji’s face.

“O-Orochi…?”

“Who said we were ever done for the night, little boy?”

“B-But that’s not what I – eeeeeek!” Before the young foxboy could finish his sentence, Orochi secured the ballgag harness on his lips.

The night was still young, after all.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DO I HAVE SUCH A MORBID FASCINATION WITH LOLIS AND SHOTAS HELP ME


End file.
